familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elisha Marks (1846-1939)
__TOC__ * Sex : Male * Born: 30 October 1846 at Bigga, Georgiana County, New South Wales. * Died: 4 December 1939 at Bigga, Georgiana County, New South Wales, Australia at age 93 Pedigree Elisha is the son of William Marks (Abt 1803-1861) and Ann Lamb (1816-1894). Siblings Full Blodded *Mary Ann Lamb (1835-1914) *James Lamb (1836-1875) *Elizabeth Jane Marks (1838-1908) *William Marks (1841-1927) *Martha Alice Marks (1842-1886) *Richard Marks (1844-1907) *Elisha Marks (1846-1939) *Alfred James Marks (1849-1896) *Matilda Jane Marks (1852-1936) Half Blooded Elisha has the same mother as: *Isabella Campbell (1859-1924) *Kesty Campbell (1859-1871) *John Francis Campbell (1865-1909) Name Variations Elijah Marks Biography Elisha was born At Markdale near Bigga. He was christened on 2 December 1846 at Goulburn. Though his name on his baptism is recorded as "Elijah Marks" he seems to have always called himself "Elisha Marks" He worked as a Blacksmith. Elisha married Sarah Ann Quince, daughter of Edward Quince and Mary Coddington, in 1870 in St Nicholas Church at Goulburn. He was working at the time as a grazier. He also worked as a blacksmith in Crookwell. He had a bursa on his elbow which he decided to lance, it became infected and he lost his arm. He made toasting forks from twisted wire with one hand. Mr E Marks was living on the Eastern side of the creek, opposite the school in a nice little holding at Crooked Corner, Georgiana County on 25 Nov 1892. This is the remaining 40 acres of Markdale owned by the family after they sold 600 acres in about 1861. When Elijah left the property it was forgotten. Though it seems that it was kept for his mother Ann. So perhaps it was abandoned in 1894. When the soldier settler farms were being developed in 1948, the title was discovered. The land was offered to the adjoining property holders for payment of back rates. No one took up the offer. The land was then absorbed into the new land subdivision. Elisha died 4 December 1939 at Bigga. He is buried at Crookwell Cemetery, Crookwell. His death was registerd in Auburn District, New South Wales, Australia. Spouse(s) *1870 Sarah Ann Quince (1852-1918) Offspring *Alfred Marks (1870-?) *Ryland Ernest Marks (1872-1938) *George Kenneth Marks (1873-1943) *Adeline Emelia Marks (1875-1953) *Annie Elizabeth Marks (1878-1950) *Emily Jane Marks (1879-1956) *Amy Priscella Marks (1881-1950) *Ida Matilda Marks (1884-?) *Hazel May Marks (1886-?) *Hubert Leslie Marks (1888-1952) *William Silvester Marks (1891-1944) *Edward James Stanley Marks (1893-?) Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Residents & Settlers of Crookwell, 6. Unsure as if this is the same as Crookwell Settlers or a different document. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 2250/1870. # Rhonda Brownlow. # Ibid, Lee Ann. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V18461817 31A/1846. # Everyone, Other Researchers, Janice Nadin. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), Death 23839/1939. 23839/1939 MARKS, ELISHA WILLIAM & ANN @ AUBURN # Crookwell & District Historical Society, Crookwell & District Historical Society Cemetery Transcriptions (ISBN 0 646 14659 9 Transcribed and Collated by Julienne Belford and assisted by Stuart Anderson. Printed 31 May 1993 Printed by Goulburn Printing Services Goulburn 2580.), 33. # Greville's Official Post Office Directory of New South Wales, Binda. # Wayne Cummins, The Village of Binda, Gazetted 1850, First Village in Crookwell Shire (1998, ISBN 0-646-36056-6 Hypercet Printing, Goulburn, NSW), 58. # Thomas R Hellwege. # Residents & Settlers of Crookwell, Page 2. # Bigga School Parents and citizens' Centenary Committee, A History of Bigga (Bigga Public School Centenary Committee Ian Chudleigh, Editor Printed by Pirie Printers Pty Ltd, Canberra, ACT), Pages 127. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 5801/1918. Category:Non-SMW people articles